


messed up action on the floor

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard catches Bård doing something very private, and cannot help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	messed up action on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> so basically my summaries and fic names get shittier and shittier and so is the content for them.
> 
> enjoy :*

Vegard couldn't believe what he'd just walked in on. His heart was thundering in his chest, and he felt his lips part as he stood in the doorway, eyes fixed on the body on the floor. 

He should leave, quickly, turn away and pretend he hadn't just seen that, but his feet wouldn't obey him, and so he stood and watched.

The body on the floor, that of his brother, leaning against the sofa with his legs spread apart, toes cringing and muscles clenching under his skin, head slumped back as he ran his hand up over his erect cock, his pale fingers slipping over the swollen, red tip. His mouth was open and he was breathing loudly, quickly, breath lightly catching in his throat when he touched a specially sensitive spot. His eyes were closed and brows furrowed, oblivious to his brother watching him. 

A perverse shot of pleasure ran through him, standing there, hearing his brothers sounds and seeing him in such a vulnerable and intimate position. It was absolutely delicious to watch, and he licked his lips unknowingly.  
He should go, right now, otherwise there was no going back. He felt himself slowly getting hard, his jeans a little too tight around the crotch now. 

A whimpering moan escaped his brothers parted lips, loud, as he slid down and pressed his hand down onto the floor, trying to maintain his position as he jerked himself slowly, rubbing the palm of his hand over his cockhead. This made Vegard draw in a sharp intake of breath, just a little too loud, and bårds eyes fluttered open, meeting Vegards. Bård gasped, and his already flushed cheeks grew redder.

"Vegard," he breathed, swallowing back a moan, hand stilling around himself. His eyes crushed against Vegards, the embarrassment in those blue eyes drowning him, pushing him under. 

He didn't really think of his actions, didn't really realize he moved across the floor, approaching his brother, until he stood right above him, looking down at the blushing man on the floor. He bent down so that he faced him, bårds eyes never leaving his, and the embarrassment in his eyes reminded Vegard of their childhood, bårds gaze at his big brother, full of obvious admiration. How times had changed. 

He gripped his brothers head, fingers tangling in his silky, dark blond hair, and kissed him. Bårds lips were hard against his, and a quiet whimper came from the younger man. He was taken aback by his brothers actions, but slowly he relaxed, pushing back at his brothers mouth, savoring the sweet taste and the soft feeling.

"Vegard, what are we doing," Bård breathed as Vegards free hand slid behind Bårds back, up under the open shirt, and pulled him up against himself.  
"Something stupid," Vegard replied, and kissed him again, licking against bårds lips. "But we've never been known for being smart, so who cares," he added quickly with a smirk, before forcing his tongue into the younger mans mouth. 

Bård wrapped his arms around Vegard and let him explore his mouth, moaning into his brothers mouth. He shivered as Vegards hand dropped to his lower back, fingers pressing at the soft flesh, and involuntarily bucked his hips forward, his swollen cock craving attention. 

"Uhh.. vegard, " Bård whimpered, as vegards hand slid to his stomach, trailing up and down teasingly, the anticipation of vegards hand finally giving his member some attention leaving him disappointed each time the hands direction turned, just before reaching the destination bård hoped for.

Vegard growled, breaking the kiss as his fingers scratched at Bårds stomach. "You want me to touch you?"  
Bård nodded, "yes-"  
Vegard grinned, looking down in between them, eyes locking on his brothers hard cock, resting against his lower stomach, a bead of precum forming and slowly running down the side of it.

"Let me hear you beg," vegard growled into Bårds ear.  
"Please. Please Vegard, touch me," Bård whimpered.  
"More," vegard ordered, hand dangerously close to bårds cock, fingers ghosting in a circle around it.  
Bård felt his skin burn with embarrassment, and he stubbornly shut his mouth. He was done with this game. He didn't need vegard there, he was well on his way to coming right before vegard interrupted him. 

Vegard recognized the look in bårds eyes, his stubborn personality had returned. 

"You dare defy your big brother?" He boomed dramatically, hand cupping the younger ones balls and squeezing just a little too hard, granting him a loud yelp from Bård. 

”Wait- no, I'm sorry I'm sorry Veg- ahh!” Bård exclaimed, squirming as Vegard ran his thumb over his balls.

"Good. Come now, beg. Tell your big brother what you want," vegard grinned. Teasing bård like this had made him painfully hard, the bulge in his pants obvious as it strained against the cloth, but watching his brother squirm under him as he fondled his junk made him almost forget. 

"I-" Bård gasped. "Please Vegard, I'm so fucking horny, I need to cum," he practically sobbed, hips jerking and legs trembling. ”I need it-” he whined.  
"Good boy," vegard murmured, hand finally wrapping round bårds stiff member and starting to pump him slowly. 

Bård was so near orgasm, he felt he didn't need much to come, but vegards slow pace was definitely not enough to get him off. It only made him want to cry as the good feeling stirred inside him, never reaching its full force.  
"Faster," he moaned, thrusting into Vegards hand, desperate for more. "Please, please.." he breathed. "More." He mouthed, eyes fluttering shut.

"More?" Vegard chuckled. "You want more little brother?" And with that, he turned his brother around and propped him up on his knees, ass completely exposed. He carried on jerking him, tugging and squeezing his throbbing cock. Bård moaned with every pump, body trembling as he was so close.

"This might hurt just a bit Bård," vegard licked his fingers and quickly shoved one of them into bårds exposed hole, cock twitching when Bård cried out, legs giving up on him and he fell flat to the floor. He clenched around vegards finger, legs shaking as he sobbed against the cold floor, hands tightening into fists.  
”Hold still now little brother,” Vegard ordered, letting Bård get used to the intrusion, and finally gave his own member some attention, sliding down his pants and giving his arousal a few shallow pumps as he watched bård squirm and try to even his quick breathing. 

"Vegard-" Bård gasped as his brothers finger started moving, pulling out lightly before pushing in again. "Fuck n-" his voice broke into a moan as vegards finger hit a sensitive spot inside him.

Vegard caressed his back with his free hand, bending down to kiss his spine, lips trailing down the curve at his lower back all the way down to his ass, where he let his teeth sink into the soft flesh. Bård whimpered and clenched again, thrusting down against the cold floor as vegard continued to bite and nibble at his ass. 

"You like this, bård?" He asked as he pulled his finger out and added another when he pushed in again, feeling bård tighten around them as he forced them all the way in.  
Bård was holding his breath, feeling the fingers stretch him out and penetrate him made him see stars, pain and pleasure mixing together as he bit his lip to keep from crying out.  
"Answer me," vegard said, stilling his movement. "Is it good bård?"  
"Y-yes," Bård whimpered, pushing back against the fingers inside him. "Please-"  
Vegard chuckled as he started moving his fingers again, massaging bårds prostate and spreading his fingers, opening him up.  
"Fuck.." Bård panted, hips jerking against the floor, his orgasm just within reach, but vegards fingers alone weren't enough. "More- uhh, vegard!"  
Bård raised himself up onto his knees and gripped his aching cock, wet and throbbing in his hand, pumping it quickly and roughly, breath hitching as he felt his orgasm build up.

Vegard knew he was close, he could feel Bårds entire body tremble as he jerked himself closer to ejaculation, and spread his cheeks, forcing a third finger hard into his ass, gaining him a loud cry from his brother as he finally came, spilling onto the floor as he pumped himself, hand tight around his cock.  
He whimpered when vegard pulled his fingers out, and slid flat onto the floor, eyes closed as he tried to calm his heartbeat. 

"Fuck.. I think we're kind of messed up Vegard," he panted, eyes still shut, body calming down, light trembles surging through him.  
"That's true," he heard Vegard reply, voice hoarse, a faint drawn-out gasp sounding a moment later. 

Bård snapped open his eyes and looked at his brother, unable to quiet the breathy moan in his mouth when he saw him jacking himself, all red and flushed with closed eyes and parted lips, chin raised as he thrusted into his own hand.  
It was perversely mouthwatering to watch him, shaky hand gliding up and down his slick length, fingers running over the swollen flesh, and bård caught himself licking his lips. 

Slowly, he got up on all four and made his way to his brother, legs shaky under him as he gripped his chin and kissed him hard, swallowing his moans and hiding them within himself as he licked at Vegards lips, too caught up in his own pleasure to kiss back, and bit down on his lower lip, sucking gently and then running his tongue over the bitten flesh which finally gave him some response from the elder brother; a drawn-out whimper as he sloppily kissed back, mouth falling open as he continued jerking himself.  
Bård turned Vegards head and licked his jaw, leaving a trail of saliva as he kissed down to his throat, feeling his heartbeat in the pulsating vein under his lips.  
His free hand crept up between them and over vegards hand around his member, following his brothers movement.

"Vegard," Bård breathed against his neck, lips sucking gently at the soft skin. "Do you want me to help you?" He dropped his hand from vegards face down to his thigh, resting his weight on that hand.  
"Ye-uhh- yes," vegard moaned into bårds ear, having turned his head down against bårds.  
Bård stilled vegards hand around his cock, pulling it away with force and replaced it with his own, palming the cockhead slowly as he raised his head, and with a grin caught his brothers lips with his own, a gentle and lingering kiss, lips tingling as vegard licked at his lips, before he bent down and licked the swollen cock, cautious in his actions as he had never done this before.  
He closed his eyes and pictured what he would like if he was the one on the receiving end, and swirled his tongue over the head before taking it into his mouth, sucking gently as he bobbed his head, quickening his movements as he awkwardly tried his best.

"Oh fuck Bård," vegard gasped, shakily resting his hand on his younger brothers head, leaning back on his other hand, letting his eyes fall shut as his brothers mouth enveloped him and brought him closer to orgasm.  
"You're so fucking good," vegard moaned, hips jerking as bård wrapped his hand around him and jerked him in pace with the bobs of his head. "Oh god!"  
Bård chuckled, letting his teeth graze over the sensitive flesh which made vegard groan, fingers gripping the younger mans hair roughly. 

Bård had noticed that his own arousal was stirring up again, cock halfhard against his bare thigh. He didn't have any chance to think more of it, as vegard snapped up and gripped his hair with both hands roughly.

"Your mouth is so fucking good," he moaned, eyes dark with lust as bård looked up at him. "Do you trust me brother?" his lips were parted as he waited for a reply, and bård could see the desperation for orgasm in his eyes.  
He nodded awkwardly, and, understanding what vegard was going to do, let his mouth fall open and gripped vegards thighs as vegard pushed his mouth over his cock. He tried to stay calm and let vegard do what he wanted, but still found himself pushing back against vegards grip on his head.

"Ssshh sshh little brother, you're doing so good!" Vegard cooed as he pushed himself into bårds open mouth, cock hitting the back of his throat. "S-so good." He repeated as he lost control and repeatedly thrusted into his mouth, bårds muffled cries and chokes for breath sending shots of pleasure through him. 

Bård couldn't breathe properly, breath rasping through his mouth every time vegard pulled out only to be cut short as he thrust back in, bårds throat clenching as vegard pushed all the way in.  
He could feel saliva dripping from his parted lips, and he could feel his own cock, painfully hard and aching over being violated and mouth-fucked.

"Fuck.." vegard groaned, pulling out and thrusting in once more before coming in bårds mouth, cum coating Bårds tongue. Bård forced himself to swallow, grimacing as the bitter liquid ran down his throat, and continued sucking on his brothers slowly softening cock. Vegard moaned softly and caressed his shoulders, mumbling under his breath.

Bård pulled back and breathed hard, wiping away the drool on his lips with the back of his hand.  
Vegards eyes fell to his lap, eying up Bårds erection. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "You little shit, that turned you on!" He chuckled as bård blushed and shrugged. 

"Get over here so we can finish this," vegard ordered and grabbed bårds wrist, pulling him towards him and then pushing him down onto the floor, back hitting the cold floor a little to hard, making bård breathe out sharply.  
Vegard smiled as he bent over him, kissing him gently while wrapping his hand around his cock, pulling on it quickly.  
Bård moaned into the kiss, hips bucking as vegard pumped and squeezed his shaft, already close to the edge.  
Vegard pushed down on him, forcing Bårds lips apart as he kissed him, their tongues sliding against each other. Bård grabbed Vegards head and held him there, sighing loudly through his nose. 

Bård was trembling now, high on the euphoric feeling as they kissed and he was brought closer to orgasm, but never enough to give him that final nudge. Vegards hand kept jerking him, switching between going slowly with a tight grip, and quickly, hand gliding easily over the hard member, but every time Bård felt that tight feeling and raised his lower body to gain more friction, it refused to come.

”Vegard-” He whimpered, voice shaking as he looked up into the elders eyes. ”I need more,” he blushed as Vegards eyes lit up in realization, a light chuckle escaping his lips.  
”So you need more to cum? Need your big brother to give you just a little more, hmm?” He grinned, voice obviously happy at his brothers admitting. His grip on Bårds aching cock disappeared, and instead his fingers trailed down over his balls and to his crack, stopping there.  
”Please..” Bård squeaked, spreading his legs to give Vegard better access.  
”I never knew you were such a little slut,” Vegard hissed out the last word, and bård swallowed hard, heart skipping a beat at his words. ”spreading out and begging like this, you're my little bitch,” Vegard continued, breathing hot against the shell of his brothers ear, as he ran his fingers over puckered hole, hearing his sharp breaths everytime he grazed the sensitive entrance. ”Aren't you?”

Bård nodded, a whine forming in his mouth as Vegard nudged at the entrance.  
”Let me hear you say it,” Vegard breathed against Bårds neck, before sucking hard at the skin. 

”I-I'm- aah!” Bård moaned at the sharp pain from vegards lips subsided, and a dull throbbing began warming the mark. ”I'm.. I'm you're little bitch,” he blurted out quickly, blushing all the way to the tips of his little ears, a stubborn frown on his face. Vegard was pushing his limits, and he knew it.  
”Thats right,” Vegard chuckled as he pushed two fingers into him, forcing them all the way in, grinning when he grazed the good spot inside Bård as the young man let out a moan when he slipped over it. He pulled back, fingers pressed against the spot and began rubbing over it, bending his fingers inside him.

”Oh.. fuck,” Bård groaned and gripped his cock, pumping it quickly as once more, he felt his orgasm build up inside him.  
Vegard bit down on his neck and left dozens of little red marks on his brothers pale skin, and he felt Bårds adams apple move under his skin as he trailed his lips all over the exposed throat. Vegard felt bårds throat vibrate as he moaned, and he grinned against his skin, loving the noises he made.

”Vegard, i'm go-hahhh” Bård moaned, hips jerking as his hands movement got more and more erratic, Vegards fingers constant pressing at his prostate within him pushing him right up to the edge. ”I gotta cum,” he sobbed, shutting his eyes and clenching his jaw, roughly thrusting up into his hand to finally get what he needed.  
Vegard calmly moved up to his face, kissing the corner of his tightly shut mouth. ”come on then, little brother,” he moved his lips to his ear and licked it slowly. ”cum for me, my little bitch,” he added, as he pushed his fingers hard against his brothers walls.

Bård rarely ever heard Vegard use any foul language, and the way he spat out the last word made him moan out as he came, his cum spilling onto his own stomach, and he continued to jerk himself through his orgasm, his entire frame trembling from the intense euphoria inside him. 

Vegard pulled out his fingers and sat up, blowing a stray curl that had fallen into his face away. He pulled up his jeans and fixed his shirt, glancing at his brother who was still lying on the floor breathless. 

”Get dressed, we have to go to that meeting, remember?” Vegard mumbled, standing up and kicking the pants Bård had thrown onto the floor over to him.  
Quickly, Bård got up and wiped the cum of his stomach with one of the socks he had thrown to the floor along with his pants, and then hurriedly put his boxers on and and then his pants.

Vegard watched Bård as he buttoned up his plaid shirt, frowning lightly as he looked down at his hands, fumbling with the buttons. When he finally finished, Bård looked up and met Vegards eyes, an awkward smile plastered on his lips, as they had hardly said a word to each other after what had just happened.  
The silence continued as they headed for the door, only stopping to put on jackets and shoes. Vegard continued to glance at his brother as he put his jacket on, gritting his teeth. He knew if he didn't say something right now, things would get ugly. He wasn't sure exactly what would happen, but it wouldn't be good between them.

”Ready?” Bård said absentmindedly, grabbing the door handle and looking at Vegard.  
Vegard snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed Bård by the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him close, so close that Bårds quick breath ghosted over his face.  
His mind went blank and he didn't really know what to say. ”umm.. I just wanted to say..” you did good. no. ”I-We should do th-that again sometime. I-I mean, if you're up for it, cos if not then..” Vegard trailed of, stuttering and blushing as he kept blabbering away.  
The surprised look on Bårds face turned into a grin, and he leaned forwards and caught Vegards still moving lips with his own, silencing the elder, but shorter man.

”You're sorta making this awkward with all your talking Vegard,” He whispered with a laugh against his lips. ”But yeah, we should definitely do that again.” He kissed him once more before opening the front door and slipping out quickly, winking before disappearing out the door.  
Vegard stood alone with the tingling sensation of his brothers mouth against his own slowly fading away, and smiled as he heard him shout from the hall: ”Did you faint or something? Come on!”


End file.
